Breathe no More
by Suki-Itami
Summary: ----Twilight AU: Full summary inside---- Having her father as a Major in the US Army is almost more than Renesmee Cullen can take. Their family is constantly moving around the country for one reason or another...


_**Title: **__Breathe no More_

_**Summary: **__Having her father as a Major in the US Army is almost more than Renesmee Cullen can take. Their family is constantly moving around the country for one reason or another. Recently, her father has been stationed at Fort Carson, Colorado, close to her birth home of Forks, Washington. Seeing the opportunity to get out of a military base for a while, Renesmee goes to live with her aunt and uncle – Alice and Jasper – living in Forks. With a steady life at a High School, she could find exactly what she's looking for there._

_**Note:**__ Renesmee is seventeen and has the same intelligence level as a normal teenager._

_**Warnings: **__Language, drug and alcohol abuse, possible character death_

…

Fort Carson, Colorado. A temporary home, just like everywhere else. I never stay in one place for long; I can't when I'm the daughter of Major Edward Cullen. Major Pain-in-the-ass is more like it. Every time he gets transferred to a new base somewhere in the country, mom and I have to follow. For fifteen years, I followed him around the country. Base after base, school after school. I never stayed in any one place for more than a year. I'm in High School now, starting my junior year in less than two weeks.

"Are you sure this is everything?" My mom, Isabella Cullen – called Bella by dad and just about everyone else – asks me with a nervous shake in her voice.

I sigh. "Yes, mom, this is everything."

My dad walks out of the house that they're living in, that I used to live in. "Are you completely sure you want to go?" He walks over to me and puts one broad hand on my thin shoulder. He's already dressed up in his uniform and ready to go to work as soon as I leave. "There's still time. I can call up Alice and Jasper and cancel everything."

"Dad, I wanna go." I sigh again. "Don't worry about it."

Ever since we got here a month ago, I've been making plans to go live with my Aunt Alice and my Uncle Jasper in Forks, Washington. I was born in Forks, but we left only a month after I was born because that's when dad started randomly getting transferred to military bases around the country. The story of my life since I was an infant... So annoying. I'm honestly surprised they're letting me go live with them. I tried going to live with my Aunt Rosalie and my Uncle Emmett whenever we were stationed just one town over from where they were living when dad got stationed up near the Canadian border, but I obviously ended up staying with mom and dad.

"Okay then." Dad sighed. "If this is what you really want, then I guess there's no stopping you. You're as stubborn as your mother."

Mom put her hands on her hips. "I beg to differ. I am not that stubborn."

Me and dad look at her for a moment and then start laughing. After a few moments, mom starts laughing too. We all forget that this is supposed to be a serious goodbye moment, that I'm going to jump in my red Cavalier in a few minutes and drive off to Forks, Washington to live with relatives I've never even met.

After the moment of laughter passes, mom walks over to me, hugs me and kisses the top of my head. "Don't' forget about us, Renesmee. Call us as soon as you get there."

"Okay mom, I won't forget." I say, hugging her quickly and turning to dad.

He shakes his head and gives me a hug. "Don't forget, if you ever want to come back, there's a home waiting for you."

I hug him a moment before looking up at him and nodding. "Yeah, I know."

He chuckles and pats the top of my head like he did when I was a child. "Go on, kiddo. Call Alice and Jasper when you get into Washington so they know where you are."

"I will." I say as I adjust my black Aeropostal sweatpants and my baggy black US Army shirt and sit down in the driver's seat of my car.

Mom leans inside the rolled down window of my car and kisses my forehead. "Don't forget to visit Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme. They love seeing you."

"I won't forget mom, don't worry." I sigh and start the car.

"Alright, sweetie, bye." She says with a sniffle.

"Bye mom." I back out of the drive way and wave at dad, who's hiding his emotions again. "Bye dad."

He raises one hand and waves at me as I drive off.

I can barely see through the pile of boxes in my back seat. I know mom and dad tried their best, but dammit I can barely out my rearview mirror.

Once I know I'm fifty miles away from the base, I reach down in my black leather purse and pull out a pack of cigarettes. (If mom and dad ever found out I'm smoking, they'd kill me.) I pull one out of the pack and light up as I turn up my mix CD – currently playing "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay.

Well, as long as I don't run into any traffic, this shouldn't take too long at all.

**~6 Hours Later~**

Damn road construction! This isn't fair, I just got into Washington! I'm gonna have to call Aunt Alice back and tell her I got caught in traffic.

I flip open my cell and dial her number again. I wait for a moment before her perky greets me on the other end. "Hey, Aunt Alice, it's Renesmee again."

"_Is there anything wrong?"_

"Um…I got caught in road construction. It might take me a little longer to get there."

"_Aw… How much longer do you think?"_

"I don't know…maybe about four hours."

"_Okay then. Jasper's already in bed, but I'll wait up for you."_

"Alright. Thanks."

"_No problem. See you when you get here."_

"Yeah, see ya."

I flipped my cell phone shut and leaned back in the seat. Hopefully, this will clear up shortly and I can get going, I really don't wanna be rolling in around midnight or one' o'clock.

**~8 Hours later~**

Forks, Washington. Population……I can't see the population board, it's too dark. Yeah, I didn't want to be rolling in around this time, but I am. It's midnight – or 2400 hours, as dad would put it – and I just called up Aunt Alice to make sure she's still up. She is, though I could hear the fatigue in her voice. How she's still awake, I'll never know.

Regardless, tomorrow is class registration for the school I am now attending – Forks High School. They start school in just a few days, and if Aunt Alice is as bad about fashion as mom and dad say, then it looks like I'm going shopping right after I register for classes. Fun, fun…

I pull up into the slanted driveway next to a silver Porsche and a red Mustang Convertible. Just great, a plain old Cavalier next to two amazing cars. This can't be a better first impression! (Sarcasm.)

As I step out of my car, I hear a squeal behind me followed by a very small woman – smaller than me – glomping me from behind. She climbed off of my back and turned me around. "It's so great to see you, Renesmee!"

"It's…great to see you Aunt Alice." I say with a forced smile. I'm tired, give me a break.

"Come on inside!" She says as she grabs my hand, dragging inside of her beautiful, immaculate two-story house.

It was only when we were in the light, did I notice that she was wearing light pink Tinker Bell night pants with a matching tank top. God, if she's that coordinated when it comes to night clothes, then I'm definitely shopping tomorrow. Or, maybe it was a coincidence that she grabbed the outfit. Surely, she can't be that bad.

Aunt Alice turns to look at me in the light and stops in her tracks. She just stares at me for a moment and then shakes her head. "How could you be seen wearing something like that?"

Nope, no coincidence. And it looks like I'm going shopping. Ugh… "I was moving from a different state. How was I supposed to dress?"

"Better than that." She sighs. "I'll let you off the hook this once. But please tell me that you have better clothes than that in your wardrobe."

"If you mean dressy-type clothes, I only have a long black skirt and a low cut black shirt."

"No!" She shakes her head in frustration. "What have Edward and Bella been doing to you all these years? It's a good thing you came to live here, I'll help you with your wardrobe! When you go to school, all the boys will stalk you and get nose bleeds from you simply looking at them!"

Oh God, no, no, no!! "Aunt Alice, I'd prefer to be subtle. I don't wanna be stalked, or be the reason half of the school's guy population gets sent to the hospital."

"Don't' worry about that last part." She giggled. "Your grandfather, Carlisle, still works there. He'll fix them right up. Besides, this a win for him too, more money."

I sigh and shake my head. This is one battle I can't win while tired. "Listen, we'll continue this conversation in the morning, I'm just tired right now."

"Oh yeah, sorry, that was rude of me!" Alice grabs my wrist and leads me up the stairs to the room all the way down at the end of the hallway. She opens a door and leads inside the white room. Only a bed, a dresser, and a desk were there. Oh well, I'll decorate tomorrow. "Here's your room. Get a good night's sleep because tomorrow you have to unpack, register for classes, and go shopping."

"Okay then." I laugh nervously.

Once she closes the door, I walk over to the bed and plop down on its comfy white down sheets and pillows. Immediately, I close my eyes and drift off into a world without all this crazy nonsense over fashion and guys stalking me.


End file.
